Prince Malik Snape
by Maryna
Summary: AU Slash eventually, HPDM SBOC, There's more to about the Vampire society that we ever imagine... What if Harry was more than a simple wizard? sorta Severitus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only write for the enjoyment of others.

A/N I hope you enjoy this, put any of your questions or comments in a review so I can improve it to give you more understanding. Child of Darkness will be updated on Friday, so I think I will update this one as well. Please R&R.

Prince Malik Snape

Chapter 1

The room was dark you couldn't see anything. The bed on the left side of the room, contained a little boy. He was dreaming of the better times when his dream evolved into a vision.

The boy set on the beautiful four poster bed, with soft silk sheets when the door to the room opened and a man in black robes entered. He walked to the bed and gently brushed the hair out the boy's eyes, "My child darling what are you doing here tonight? You are early by five days, my child what is wrong?" The boy opened his eyes, they made the room glow in green. "Daddy I am hungry, they have not given me regular for in a week, I am so hungry daddy, I want to eat them, they are really mean to me daddy." The child moved closer to the man and held on to him for dear life. "Daddy will you make them give me food, they feed their son too much and they don't give me anything, they even make me do all the chores, while he watches TV all day. Daddy I feel very hungry when they don't give me regular food and I want to eat them," the man held the child closer and said, "I will help you my child, just wait till morning and I will take you away from them." The man then kissed the boy on the forehead and quietly left the room.

Severus Snape was angry, no he was beyond angry, he was practically steaming with anger. He walked into the main room of his mansion and said, "Miki, Snagy come here," Two house elfs appeared on front of him. "What does Master Snape wish for?", said the smaller one. "Miki prepare Malik's rooms he will be coming home for good, I don't care what Dumberdore thinks he is not safe in that house at all, Snagy get that gift I prepared into his rooms he will be hungry, also turn up the wards an extra notch," the two elfs started jumping up and down, saying "Yes sir," and disappeared with a pop. Severus stood and walked out the front doors, then apparated to Diagon Alley. He passed all the stores and walked to Knockturn Alley. The Potion Master walked to the store blackened windows and knocked on the door, there was movement inside and the door creaked open a little so you could see a small figure looking through the crack. It looked at him and then opened the door more, "Oh Severus, how may I be of assistance this evening?", the man was short and had brown hair that covered his eyes, he had an owlish appearance with big eyes and small jaw. "I need the papers I left here, as well as the weapons I left," said Severus, then he handed him a bag full of gold coins, "The payment for the safe keeping."

"It is great to do business with you Mr. Snape please come in," said the man and opened the door all the way. Snape walked into a full room of dark creatures and followed the short man to the back room. All the vampires lowered their heads in respect in front of their prince and went back to what they were doing.

Shaly pulled out a black chest made of cherry wood and set it in front of Severus, who smirked and shrunken it to the size of a match box and walked back to the main part of the club. Shaly followed and talked about business that needed to be done right away. Severus listened politely then excused himself saying he had business to attend to.

Severus walked to one of the vampires in the club and set down across from him. "Malfoy I will need your assistance, I am getting Malik out of that fools care, you are good on wards so you are coming with me," Snape smirked and said, "You might even get some muggles for snacks, one of them is told to have more then enough to eat," Lucius smiled and said, "I will be honored my prince, and a snack will be appreciated," both man rose and left the illegal pub. It was the best place to go if you needed to hide, because Aurons couldn't find it, but you needed to be a dark creature to find it, or at least you can turn into a dark creature, and to be invited rule applied to every creature that came here.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: HP is not mine.

A/N Here is the next chapter enjoy. R&R. Oh if any of you can come up with a better summory please tell me. Thanks.

Lucius walked a step behind the Prince and said, "What did the muggles do that they became my snacks, your highness you know how I treat muggles, I treat the ones that are given to me even worse," Lucius smiled and made his nails grow into sharp claws. Snape looked at him and smiled, "I would love to see that, I listened to Lily's dying wish and let Dumbledore take care of the child, but now I see that she put too much trust in the old fool. My child is four he should not be asking for blood for six more years, the old fool had his chance to take care of my child, now I am taking him back, my child is hungry and I plan to give him the blood he wishes for." Malfoy looked shocked, then angry, his claws grew another foot, "It takes a lot for the future prince to want blood, how could they do that that to him in three years he was there."

"He is beyond hungry, his eyes are glowing green if we don't get him he will attack and I don't want my child's first kill to be those filthy muggles, I will feed him with gifts till he is ten, his first hunt will be as honorable as I expect, I will not let those muggles to force it out of him, because he is hungry." Lucius smirked and said,

"Can I give our young prince a show with those muggles?"

"You can after I give him a potion to calm him down, and chill the hunger a little,"

Both apparated in front of the wards to the boy's house. "Get them down, the sun is rising and my child's self-control grows weaker, but make sure that the old fool doesn't know that they are gone for at least an hour," said Severus his power growing from the anger he felt, he could feel his child and the child was calling with all his strength. The child's pain was licking through the wards, making both vampires more angry.

Lucius touched the wards and let his magic traveled through them, a minute later they came down and Malfoy said, "We have two hours till Dumberdore knows," "Good work Lucius, please don't hold back on your presentation to the future prince, I want their pain to over power his, you got that Malfoy," Lucius smiled and said, "I will never disappoint my prince, and you both will enjoy the show."

Lucius snapped his fingers and the door turned to ash, "I will get my son, you get the muggles assembled while I get him ready," said Severus and walked upstairs. When he saw the number of locks one the door his anger grew and they crushed to the floor. He opened the door slowly so his son can get used to the Light.

The only light in the room came from a pair of green eyes, the child smiled weakly and his voice carried through the room, "Daddy I can't move," the voice was weak and begging with need, the inability to move is the first sign of the hunt, Severus rushed to the child and gave him a calming potion, then the nutritional restorer to put down his hunger. The glow from the twin orbs dimmed, to almost nothing but it was still their.

"Come here my son, Lucius has a show for us downstairs, then we will go home I have a gift for you to snack on," the child slowly moved into Severus' hands and cuddled into his shoulder, taking pleasure from the warmth.

Snape held his child close, letting the child get all the love he could suck up, which was a lot for a vampire, because they loved their children, it was hard for them to reproduce, the children were considered gifts from the gods, and a child like Malik was considered a God for the entire race.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer**: I **don't** own **HP**.

**A/N Here is the next Chapter enjoy and please help me with a better summary for this story. Thanks. R&R.**

Severus was the first child born in the royal family, most privies children were turned, and didn't have much power, when Severus was born the whole race cried in joy, because his powers gave certain powerful vampires the ability to reproduce, and the children that came from them gave powers to the race as well, but not as powerful. When Severus started a relation ship with Lily, one of the powerful females, the vampire race watched wanting to see what their child would give to the race. When Malik was born, he gave them all beauty more heart capturing then a veela, even vampires hurt in battles, get the full looks they needed to hunt, but the most important gift he gave to his race was the ability to not fear the Light. When Voldemort found out he was mad because that was the only way he had to control the vampires, when they didn't obey him he let them burn in the Light, but when one day he tried to get information out of some low vampire he has been torturing for couple of days, he found that there wasn't even one burn on him and that the creature got the attention of most Deatheaters in the room, the sunlight didn't do anything to him, but lower his powers a notch. Voldemort was angry and ordered the Deatheaters to find the new child and kill it.

The spies he had in the vampire lairs didn't help, because Malik didn't give them the breath taking beauty, he didn't deem them worthy, so any vampire without the gift was killed by the others on sight they didn't consider them vampires, because the future prince didn't trust them to give them powers, all the vampires left the Dark Lord, taking two-thirds of his forces with them. Voldemort was mad and started attacking vampire families killing their children. He killed two heirs before he found Lily who was hiding with the Potter. He killed the Malfoy, Black heirs, and the parents were in rage, they came to the palace and demanded revenge on the Dark Lord.

Severus Send them to get Malik and Lily away from the Potter's, but they was too late. The house was on fire, almost completely consumed in flames, the roof has collapsed and the front door was broken in. The green aura of the unforgivable was around the house.

Severus was on his knees crying tears of blood, when he felt a pull on his powers, his child was trying to support himself inside the fire. The Malfoys and Blacks felt it too, and gave their energy freely. They were amazed to see a body of Lily emerge from the fire, in her arms she held Malik in discise. The burns on her were bad, but she kept walking. It looked like the only thing holding her together was the power the child was giving her. He needed someone to carry him out, because he was too young to walk. Lily told them what happened.

Malik absorb the killing curse into his body, and sucked the Dark Lord's powers to almost death. He also took the souls out of the Voldemort's wand and put them in his tears, at least it was what her child showed her in a vision, she gave the Malfoys a bottle with red flame inside and told them to give it to Draco, the she gave the Blacks one with the blue flames.

She then gave her child to Severus and said, "Let Dumbledore take care of him till his first hunt. I want him to live without the pressure of being the future Prince. This is my dying wish ," and she turned to ash.

The Malfoys and Blacks left to revive their beloved children. Severus just set in front of the ashes, holding his child for a couple minutes the kissed him on the forehead, holding him close, letting the child absorb the love he had for him. He quickly put in a link between them that he could open every four weeks, or that his child could open any time he needed something.

Severus watched from the shadows as Hagrid appeared and took his child to the old fool.

When Severus apparated back to the palace, he was gritted with both of the fathers of Malfoy and Black families showing their gratitude for getting their sons back. Black offered all his illegal pubs and Severus agreed. Malfoy offered his heir in bethrone to the future prince, but Severus said that they needed to get to know each other first.

Severus kept watch on his son and every week he got angrier, now he came to get his son back to his manor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **HP is not mine.

A/N Well here is the next chapter, thanks for all of your reviews, you really inspire me to keep writing, Thanks to **Sylvanus Snape **for helping me with the new summery I really appreciated, and can anyone tell how I can get anonymous reviews. Thanks so much. This is a bit longer then my other chapters, I will try to make them longer so don't worry they will not stay short for long. R&R.

**Chapter 4**

Snape walked gracefully down the stairs. Lucius looked at them and smiled, the muggles struggled against their bonds, Malik's uncle yelled, "You freak got your freaks after us, I will kill you boy." Malik turned to his uncle and hissed showing his fangs, Vernon backed away immediately shaking in fear. Severus smiled down at his son and turned to Malfoy.

"Show them something to fear Malfoy, I will definitely enjoy this." The screams didn't stop until about ten minutes before the wards were to go back on. The muggles were like sushi on the floor, their bodies all over the place, everything was covered in blood. Malfoy's claws were dripping blood. The two onlookers were both smiling as they left the building.

They stepped out of the wards the child turned in Severus' arms and said, "Burn." Every house inside the wards ignited in flames, and the Dark Mark shined in the sky, "He could take the blame for this, for I don't care enough to mark my kill," the child then snuggled to his father and fell asleep.

"Oh, Lucius bring Draco over. Malik will need a study partner his own age," said Severus as he apparated to his Mansion.

Lucius was happy as he entered Draco's room. Draco was reading one of his books, waiting for hiss father to return and tell him the plans for this week since it was Monday. Lucius sat next to his son and beckoned him forward, "Draco, my child Malik is returning to our world, for good, The prince has asked for you to be his study partner," lights were shining in Draco's eyes, he has always wanted to meet his savior, the one that saved him from the green light. Lucius knew this, but continued , "It is not going to happen for couple of weeks, the future prince needs to recover from what those muggles did to him, but when that happens you can come over and see him," Draco looked worried, his eyes asking a million questions. "They have driven him to the point of hunger for blood, but don't worry my son his first hunt will not happen for a long time, the prince will never allow his son's hunt to be caused by muggles," answered Lucius.

"What happened to the muggles?" asked Draco his eyes shining with excitement.

"They were my snacks, before the future prince set everything inside the wards on fire," said Lucius, his look turned serious, "Draco, my child know that you are kind of mutually betrothed to Malik, if by the time you are both of hunting age, you don't like each other that way, their are ways you can get out of it. Now I want you to try to be friends with Malik, start small, but know that you both don't need to marry if you don't like each other."

"Father do you think he will like me?"

"Like I said Draco start small, but know that their is nothing about you that is not to like, you are smart, handsome even more so after Malik gave you powers, but most of all know that your mother and I are proud of you," he hugged his son and went on with the week's plans. "Now Draco I want you to go over what you learned the past few years. You will be helping Malik catch up, those muggles didn't give him much time to study, but he shouldn't be far behind. When you go over there I want you to politely ask what he knows and what needs to be learned, then help the teacher with the lesson plan," lectured Lucius.

"I understand father, I will start on it after breakfast," said Draco and immediately called for a house elf.

Lucius smiled and left the room. He had a wonderful heir, he has meant every word he said to the boy, the whole family was proud of him. Lucius' worst memory was when he came home to find his son's wing collapsed, with dead house elfs every where, his son lay on his bed as if asleep, but the child was dead, as everything around him burned. Lucius was angry, the only thing on his mind was revenge, he carried the boy outside and was about to apparate when he saw the foul creature that brought the danger to his son, Wormtail hid in the woods, but Lucius could smell him, he smelled foul and the future prince didn't give the traitor the looks of the vampire, that was why the creature got Lucius' attention. Lucius growled and whispered an ancient binding spell, that would stop the man twice as powerful as Voldemort from escaping, in any form he took.

Lucius apparated with the traitor, his child's body held against his chest, he appeared in front of the prince.

"The traitor led the Dark Lord to my child," he threw Wormtail in front of the prince, a look of horror crossed the Prince's features. Black appeared next to him, in his arms was his nine year old son, the child was so close to his first hunt that it made the Prince even more furies. While Draco was only couple of month older then Malik, the Black heir's first hunt was scheduled two weeks from now.

The Prince rose and ordered them to get to his son's house, they needed to make sure he was all right. The site that greeted them was depressing, the house was engulfed in flames. The Prince fell to his knees at the loss of his son, it was heart braking, the child gave so much to their race and now he was gone and soon his gift to the race will vanish too. Every child needs to give a gift to the race, but the race can keep these gifts only after the child's first hunt.

They all thought the child was dead then their energy was being pulled into the fire. The child asked for energy and they gave it to him, anything to get him back, a burning figure emerged from the fire, the only thing keeping her together was the energy the child gave her. She explained what happened, then took two vials from the child, one contained a red light, the other the blue. The child didn't want to let go of the red, but looked sadly at it as if saying good-bye to a long time friend. She explained what the lights were then gave them to the parents then gave Malik to the prince and made her last wish and turned into dust.

Lucius could remember when he got the soul back to the body, Draco didn't let go of him for hours, he had to sleep with the child every night until he came down.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: HP is not mine.

A/N Okay he is the next chapter. Now in this chapter you will meet the OC. The questions most of you asked will be explained in this or the next chapter so I don't think I need to answer them here.

Thanks to: **athenakitty** for helping me with the spelling and grammar, and **Angelous999,** **Yana5, Sylvanus Snape, HecateDeMort, Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix, anna may, LenJade, D EDMUN, Shea Loner,SiLvErFaTeD and my first Anonymous reader **for the reviews and keeping me motivated.

**Chapter 5**

Severus carried his son through the house, and down the halls as he approached his wing. The hall was painted in a green that matched his eyes. He entered Malik's bedroom and put him onto the bed, he heard the person hiding in the corner, squeak and move farther into the darkness.

Malik slowly opened his eyes and said, "Daddy I am still hungry, but not a lot, and really sleepy. Will you stay with me Daddy?"

Severus smiled and kissed his child on the forehead.

"Don't worry child, you will never feel that hungry while you are here. I will take care of you."

Malik smiled and looked at his father, "So Daddy, is that muggle in the corner for me, or is their another reason why he is in my room?"

Severus raised his hand towards the muggle, who floated towards them completely paralyzed. "Well honey, while you can't hunt yet, your hunger started early, so you will need gifts. I am told that this young man knows a lot of forms of martial arts, which he will be teaching you. We found him going after a gang in the neighborhood. The gang killed his whole family, so we will take care of him. He is not actually a muggle, he is the only known spirit-holder in five thousand years. You will be learning about they are, when Draco gets here. Now, I put a blood replication charm on him, so drink as much as you want to, the charm will be replaced. Now, I got to arrange your Paper work, so it is all in order. I will be back in an hour to take off your disguise.

Get to know your gift and take him down to dinner. He will probably want a shower after that fire, and I am sure you do too. There are plenty of clothes in the walk in closet." Severus hugged his son, then left room letting the gift drop to the ground.

The young adult was scared, he didn't know what to think. His spirit told him that it was a good deal, but that didn't make him feel any better, until the vampire child spoke, "Oh my first gift, I hope, I don't mess up.   
It is hard to take care of a gift, can't have a damaged gift that will be inappropriate when I am Prince," He said excitedly, then little wearily.

The Preteen listened to the boy's ramble, till the four year old turned to him, "What is your name? I can't go on calling you gift, can I? I'm sorry, that I know nothing about spirit-holders. Draco is supposed to help me catch up. I hope he is still as friendly, as he was a year old, I wish for a friend like him, I hope he is still nice."

The boy sounded normal enough so the preteen relaxed, "My name is Alec Shields, I am Twelve. What does it mean to be a gift?" when Alec started to speak, Malik took the time to watch his appearance. The boy had light purple hair, that if you took out the slightly purple tone he could pass as a Malfoy, His hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. His hair was full of ashes, and his clothes were burned in some places. His gray eyes, gave him a mysterious appearance, which would make him a great vampire later on.

"Well, vampire gifts are pretty simple, I get to take care of you. I decide what on what you can learn, wear, eat, etc., according to your status. Don't worry, you are only below me in status, so you will be treated like a normal vampire. You will eventually become one when you look old enough to be one. So, people don't ask you too many questions. I will need a bodyguard, so you will probably accompany me to school, that means that you will be ready to be one when the time comes. There are some artifacts that gifts should wear, like a collar. It will be highly jeweled and represents to others that you are a gift, to so no harm will come to you. You will probably be my only blood source, till my first hunt in six years. Don't worry, like my daddy said, you will not lose any blood. I am sorry to ask after I just told you, but after my uncle's abuse I am hungry. Can I have some? I need to regain my energy or I will sleep for couple of weeks." Malik watched Alec's facial features as he thought.

The spirit told Alec that being a gift to a vampire is the only way he will survive, and being a gift to the future prince had its advantages. He could learn a lot and the vampires will protect him, and like the prince said the charm will replace any blood he loses. It was only for six years till the child is able to hunt on his own, so Alec excepted that this was the best he can do in his situation, with no family and home. Being taken care of by a vampire didn't sound so bad.

He looked at Malik and nodded his head. Malik climbed off the bed and sat next to Alec, he gently stroked Alec's neck until he relaxed, then he kissed along the artery and gently bit down letting the blood flow into his mouth, he licked at the skin making pleasant sparkles go down Alec's back. He was enjoying this the feelings that this experience awakened were amazing, he was enjoying a vampire bite without a chance of dying or even feeling weak. Malik drank for about fifteen minutes before pulling away, and Alec enjoyed every second of it. Malik licked the bite marks and they turned into flawless skin.

Malik licked his lips and said, "Alec, go take a shower, I will have some clothes brought to you by house elves. I need to wait for daddy, anyway, so you go first. I don't want to see a speck of dirt on you when you are done." Alec stood and went to the bathroom, a minute later running water could be heard. Malik walked to the closet and looked through Alec's quarter, when his father came in.

"Oh, Malik I got your gift's collar," he held up a collar: On it was four rubies covering each side with three lines of emeralds in the middle, it was really beautiful. Severus looked through the selection and picked out a black outfit, lose pair of jeans with a tight shirt with belt buckles in the front, "I think this will do nicely, and as for you," he waived his arm and a green robe levitated towards him followed by a black T-shirt and light green baggy pants, "that will do just great."

Malik looked at the clothes and smiled. They were couple of sizes bigger then he is now, but when he get his looks back, they would be just perfect. He was a rather tall for a four year old, any one who saw him will mistake him for either, a six or seven year old. Severus called for a house elf, and gave him Alec's clothes to be taken to the bathroom, as well as fresh towels. The elf happily complied and disappeared with a pop.

Severus looked at his son and smiled, he has taken the charm off, but only to him, to everyone else, he was still Harry Potter. The boy, he saw was beautiful, with long black hair and with natural blood red highlights. His face had a natural glow to it, meaning he just feed. His eyes had even more life in them, he was the size of a six year old and Severus was really pleased with Malik's look he out run Draco by a mile. Right now, the Malfoy heir was the most desirable male. Severus took a brush and started to brush Malik's hair, while talking about small things, and giving quick lessons.

Alec walked out of the bathroom in his black outfit, he looked amazing, the outfit brought out his face and body type. Which was really good, because it shows off all that martial arts training. Malik took his clothes, and walked into the bathroom. Alec slowly took a seat in front of the prince. "Alec, the spell will be off after he comes out of the bathroom. I want you to join him in classes, as well as every where he goes. Also starting next week, I will get you a new sensei, so you can keep in shape. On the weekends, you will teach my son some basic self defense, then we will move on to harder lessons, till he is ready to join you in class. You will be turned after his first hunt, it should give you enough time to mature."

Severus took a box from behind him and gave it to Alec. "Keep this with you all the time." Alec opened the box that contained two beautifully made katanas. Alec touched them gently, then put them in the holders on his back that Severus created. No one could see them, until it was too late.

Alec looked up as the bathroom door opened, the child who entered took his breath away. If the boy was his age, he would be following him like a love sick puppy. Malik was both, an angel and the devil, all combined in one package. He looked much older, and had an air of power around him. Malik smiled and kissed Alec on the forehead, "Come Alec time for dinner."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, I had to fill out college applications. I am graduating this year, so far with high honors. ;) Read and Review. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

They went in the hallway and followed the house elf to the dinning room. The house elf opened the doors and popped away. The room was filled with people that Malik knew from his lessons with father; they held high places in vampire society. He smiled politely at their surprised faces and sat in a chair next to his father. Alec stood behind him like a trusted bodyguard. Severus smiled to his son and turned back to their guests.

"Malik let me introduce you to the high council, they will help you make decisions when you are prince." Malik smiled and said in a deep voice, "I am pleased to meet such noble, respectable men, I am sorry that I don't know you all by name, but I am sure with time we will be the best of partners. I hope you stay behind, so I can get more equated with you all. Oh and Mr. Shande," a man in the middle of the table looked his way, you can see deep dashes on his face that he was trying desperately to hide. He got from a fight he got in with a werewolf, the man was handsome but the dashes could scare some people. " I heard that your hunts have not been going really good, after that fight with a werewolf, anyway I think this will help." Malik had a glowing orb in his hand; he made it float to Mr. Shande. The man looked at it and slowly touched it. The dashes on his face quickly disappeared living behind only the deepest one, but it was almost invisible it gave him a mysterious look. Shande touched his face not believing that they were gone. The others looked awed at the change. "Now you should not have any problems, now no more hiding in the dark, said Malik. Shande smiled and said, "I will use it well."

The dinner went on with pleasantries, and after Malik got to meet everyone in person, they were all really nice, and had short polite conversations with him before leaving. Severus was proud of his son, he held this dinner really well, and he did not offend any one, and was polite and interesting to talk to even for these old politics.

When they all left Malik just set and politely talked to his father about future plans, Alec was finally able to sit able to sit down and eat. There was a knock on the door and Mr. Malfoy entered the room. "Your highness Dumbledore is arranging the funeral for Harry Potter, you and your council are invited. I think Malik should make a public appearance; I am taking Draco so they could talk to each other if they get bored. I am sure Sirius, the Black heir is going too, he is thirteen now, and understands the responsibilities of a vampire. Like keeping secrets about Malik." Malik looked at Lucius, "Draco, I remember him, blond hair, silver eyes, I kind of liked his personality I hope he has not changed much. Sirius has a little too much energy, he liked to play jokes on everyone, and he was kind of annoying when I was holding on to him. His soul just would not stay still even for a minute, I think he got to much freedom, needs more discipline," said Malik.

Lucius smiled at the comment about his son, it meant that the future prince has been thinking about Draco, which could be a good thing for his son, who idealized his savior to the point of love and he is only four. Yet vampires mature faster then humans, because they are almost independent after ten. In vampire society first hunt marks you as adult, these are squealed events so they cannot be early, because it takes a lot for a vampire child to want to hunt earlier then ten. The vampire's father can kill any unvampire creature causes premature first hunt, if a vampire caused it, they will go to trial. The usual punishment is two month with only one drop of blood a day, it is pretty harsh because most cannot handle one month, Lucius was glad that he got to kill those muggles, it was an honor he will never forget. The whole vampire species can feel strong emotions from the prince that is why they are trained to control them. When Lucius started to cut the muggles he felt great joy from the prince and it made him even more exited, he cut slowly wanting to make it last. The feeling from the prince made him more powerful, more in control of his natural gifts, it made it easier to not want destruction, and wanting justice.

"I assure you Malik that he mostly the same just has a few more admirers. The funeral is tomorrow morning I will see you then. I wish you all goodnight," he then left the room.

Severus led both boys to bed, and then took Alec away for a second while Malik changed into nightclothes.

"Alec I need you to understand this, Malik is not a happy four year old, I only held him twice in real life yesterday and the day he was born, I held him in his dreams, but it was nothing compared to how much hatred those muggles had for him. He needs love, he need an older brother that will give him all the love he needs. I think that you will do great because you always have to be with him. Now vampires need physical contact to get a share of love, so hugs are appreciated, I wish for you to share a bed with him, because he will probably have nightmares for a long time. I know you will fit well in the role of a bigger brother you are all ready really protective of him, now off to bed. We have a funeral to get to tomorrow, I will need you to keep a sharp eye on the people around my son, I don't want him hurt, good night," said Severus and left the room.

Severus put his son to bed, he gave him a big hug and a kiss on the forehead before leaving. Alec lay on the bed and brought Malik closer to him. "Go to bed kid," the child nuzzled closer and fell asleep. Alec watched him sleep for half an hour then fell asleep as well with a gentle smile on his face. The spirit came out and looked at the two children. Malik was sucking up love energy, while Alec enjoyed the comforts of family. The spirit enjoyed the balance, most spirits liked balance it created peace, they both gave and received something. The spirit blessed both children and went back inside Alec proving him with knowledge, while it got a host with the required specifications.

Morning came and the light sipped trough the drapes awakening Malik, he pulled himself out of Alec's embrace and walked to get ready for the day. Alec awoke from his movement, but went back to sleep. When he came out he was clad in black shorts and a black silk shirt with a black robes loosely covering him, they were going to the wizard world after all, on his feet were dragon hide boots. He smiled at the sleeping Alec and went into the closet to find him something to wear. He came out with an outfit that was just like his but it was dark blue, and tighter then Malik's. He put the clothes on the bed and crawled to Alec with the grace of a tiger. Malik gently bit down on Alec's neck and began to feed he gently played with Alec's hair. The sparks went down Alec's back as the vampire feed, making him wake up and move closer to the boy.

Malik finished with a lick to close the wound and said, "Come Alec time to get ready I got your outfit right here, see you in ten," then he moved to the chair in front of the dresser, where a house elf started to brush his hair. After a quick shower Alec got the same treatment when Severus walked in. "Come children the limo is waiting, their is food in the limo. We don't want to be late," he hugged Malik and led them to the limo.

Albus sat at the front row in front of the namesake coffin, the hope of the wizard world had died, Harry Potter and his family has been attacked by death eaters. His perfect weapon has been destroyed before it could be programmed. now the light side didn't have a chance, that was why he invited the vampires if he could make some kind of deal, most of the dark forces will stay with the vampires. The reason they won the last war was Harry Potter, and the fact that the vampires left the dark lord, weakening him by two-thirds of his army. In other words who ever got the vampires will win the war. He has been trying to get Snape to work for him, but the prince refused saying he needed to take care of his child. The sacred one the golden pearl that the vampires are afraid to lose, the one that the whole wizard world has tried to see. Yet the security around the castle, doesn't allow anything in, even animals stay couple miles away. That child gives a lot to their race so he is well protected from everything. The vampire council is all ready here, so are the Blacks and the Malfoys, they are awaiting their Prince.

The Black heir just turned Moody's hair blue. The Malfoys heir looked extra excited, while looking at the entrance. Lucius spoke to the child, Draco quickly composed himself, but still keeps sneaking looks to the door.

Large limo stopped in front of the doors, four body guards came out of the car and walked to open the door for the prince, as the door opened you can see the prince quickly talk to someone inside and exit. After him came a boy of about twelve, he sharply looked around before stepping next to the four bodyguards. Dumbledore saw the two blades on his back but only barely before a powerful spell forced him away. The figure was definitely a bodyguard, but for whom, Albus didn't know. All the vampires turned to the limo a spark of magic not unlike the veela came from the limo, pulling everyone else's attention to it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here is Chapter 7, sorry it took so long, Child of Darkness is being updated next and I will only update when I get more reviews for Mei Erus, or someone solves the little code in Mei Erus. Enjoy, and tell me if you see any mistakes. R&R.**

Draco was excited, you could see by his bouncing around. Lucius smiled down at him, and whispered, "Draco dear compose yourself properly, he is almost here."

The Malfoy heir quickly got back in his seat. "Sorry daddy I am just excited," said Draco as he once again looked at the entrance, a limo just pulled up, Lucius smiled, "You don't have to wait much longer he is here," said Lucius.

Draco looked at the limo, four bodyguards just left to open the door. Out came the Prince, followed by a gift, from the necklace you can see that he belonged to Malik. This gift definitely got Sirius' attention because the box was drooling.

Magic came from the limo checking for danger before going back to the source. Child's laughter could be heard from the limo before a foot long Dragon came out, a boy of six came after, he radiated magic like water, and Draco had never seen such a beautiful creature. It was true the future prince outran him by a mile, he was completely gorgeous. Draco smiled, he had a chance to woe that amazing creature, and he will not let it go.

Malik bent down and picked up the dragon, cuddling it close, and then stood next to his father, with bodyguards all around, his gift right behind him. The group then walked down the walkway towards the council.

The council bowed as they stopped and moved aside so the group could take seats next to the Malfoy and Black families. Severus sat in the middle, Malik at his right and the gift on his left, followed by Draco next to Malik, and Sirius next to the gift, followed by their parents, then the council. The four bodyguards littered around the grounds.

Malik smiled at Draco and said, "Hi there Draco, do you like my dragon? I named him after you." Draco was touched, the dragon was really rare, and was a really beautiful creature.

"Yes, Malik he is beautiful, it is an honor that you named it after me. Oh, is that your gift, because it looks like Sirius is all over him," said Draco as Malik looked to Sirius who was defiantly flirting with the gift.

"Sirius, get off of Alec he is not to be turned until my hunt, so chill or I will tie you to that chair until you behave," said Malik smiling at the crestfallen Sirius.

Malik turned to Draco and said, "While we are talking about Alec can you tell me about spirit holders. I am kind of behind on my studies," he smiled shyly.

"No worries I will help you catch up. Now let see, Spirit Holders are individuals that hold elemental spirits, like water, air, fire, metal, light, and dark. Each one of these spirits needs some hard to find characteristics, like completely pure, innocent for light, etc.

I don't know which one is yours. We will have to analyze the spirit compared to the symbols in the books. These spirits usually come in forms of teenagers with similarities to the host, in other words they take the shape of the person they are in with a couple of changes.

The host gets knowledge and magical powers, while the spirit gets a host throw which they can influence the world around them. Like a speaker for something that can't talk. We will need to check out the books for more information, but I think I got most of it," said Draco while he petted the dragon that had climbed into his lap.

Severus whispered in Malik's ear causing him to laugh. "Daddy says that Alec is three spirits in one. He said that the spirits just joined together to make his charming personality. Alec got the dark, fire, and metal spirits in him." "Wow that is cool three spirits in one, he must be really skilled if he got metal," said Draco.

Albus

Albus was amazed, now he knew the reason that Snape hid the child so well, he was amazing. Now he couldn't control Snape, but maybe he could control the kid if his father was gone, children are easily manipulated. If Severus died, the kid will be forced to be prince, and will need a mentor. Then the council will pick him, because he is the most powerful wizard and an educator that could lead the child right.

Albus walked to one of the Order members, and told him what needed to be done. The man was down, because the boy will have to go live on without a father, but agreed none the less. No one ever questioned the headmaster, he knew best.

He hid in the woods around the ceremony and took aim with the muggle gun waiting for Albus to start the speech.

Albus walked up to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we gathered here today to morn the loss of a really amazing child. He saved us from the evil that tortured us for years, killing muggles, muggle-borns and even wizards that stood against him.

You-Know-Who killed his parents, but when the Dark Lord went to destroy him, he saved us all by defeating him.

I am sorry to say that we didn't protect him enough, because his neighborhood was found in flames a couple of days ago, with the Dark Mark in the sky.

Harry Potter was lost to us and we are sorry that he didn't even get a chance to live his life.

He didn't get a chance of going to Hogwarts, getting his first wand, riding his first broomstick, destroying his first potion, getting sorted, making new friends and new enemies, getting his first kiss and getting caught making out with his partner after hours.

We will miss getting to know this wonderful boy and we hope he rests in peace," and with that line Dumbledore finished his speech.

The applause rose and the assassin fired the shot. He watched as he was destroying a life of a young boy. He watched in shock as the teen next to the Prince, took out a katana out of nowhere, and intercepted the bullet sending it into a tree next to the stage, he send another katana right through the man's shoulder and it got stuck in the tree behind him, keeping him there.

The ground shook as if in an earthquake as the child growled, "Dumbledore I know he is one of yours I can see it in his magic, you made a great mistake today that will cost you.

Your world will crumble to the ground in front of my eyes, and I will just sit there and watch as you destroy each other, know this, Voldemort isn't dead, and at this very second he is getting more and more power, when he gets here you are definitely not ready to fight.

You have enjoyed your peace too much, and haven't appreciated it. You have lost the vampires you have lost the war, you lost your peace, Great Merlin can't help you now, you have condemned this world to destruction.

Vampires will not help you, but we will not help him either, we will just watch, we have all the time in the world to watch you two destroy each other. When he finally comes people will come to you for help, because Voldemort only fears you, but you will be no help, because you are the cause of this destruction.

Don't look for the vampires, they are lost to you, extinct if you want, you will never even find one of us, our world is forever closed to you," Malik took out the katana out of the man's shoulder and threw it to Alec, who caught it easily.

Malik turned to Dumbledore. "Know this, you only had Potter, because Lily wished it, but she is not here anymore to control me, I am old enough, that I can move on my own. You lost Potter once, now you lose him for good," said Malik his image flickered to that of Harry. "Goodbye Albus I will never return, I don't take well to manipulation, have fun with your war," Harry laughed then snapped his fingers and disappeared with the rest of the vampire race, thunder rolled in the sky as the funeral turned into complete mayhem.

Dark creatures disappeared all over the place, causing light forces to be unbalanced in that area. The creatures weren't gone they just disappeared, became invisible taking knowledge and power with them.

Malik

Malik was mad. He was steaming red, everyone was afraid to approach him. So after putting on a couple of thousand protection spells on themselves, Severus, Draco and Alec approached the throne Malik sat on.

"Malik you got to calm down or you will level this castle," said Severus, while Alec went to the back of him and started to massage his back, and Draco put the dragon on his lap and sat at the future prince's feet.

Malik took a deep breath and calmly said, "I want the enchantments heightened so no one can find us, no muggle or wizard, make us completely invisible to the outside world, and I want our own school, I will not let my creatures go to those magic schools, we let them control our lives far to much, our children go to wizard schools, and we are not even wizards.

We are vampires and they know it, and they judge us for it. It is about time for that to stop, time for us to have our own things, time for us to be accepted for who we are, not what we look like," the council agreed wholeheartedly, showing their approval.

"Mr. Shande I put you in charge of education, I want starting plans on my desk by the end of the week. I will go over them before passing them to father. They tried to kill my father, Albus tried to leave me with this responsibility, let him see how good I would do the job, that manipulating bastard.

Oh and I want the council to pick the locations for the new schools," the council just nodded to the angry future prince, and went to do his bidding.

Severus held his son close and said, "Don't worry my child I don't plan on leaving any time soon. I approve of your decisions, I could not do better, you will make a beautiful prince, but now you need rest, it has been a trying day for you, Draco and Alec will stay in your rooms to make sure that you get everything you need, now go and rest my child, I will be by in the morning to discuss everything," he kissed Malik on the cheek and put him in Alec's arms, who then left with Draco following with the Dragon in his arms.

Severus turned to Lucius, "I want you to supervise those orders, report on how they are going, since both you and Black don't have to work on relationships with either muggle or wizard, we will make you senior part of the council.

I want all children who are ready for school by September first to be brought here, the council and I will be teaching them until the schools are complete. I want you to send out the letters immediately.

I want an update on Voldemort, and I want spells put in place so that we can watch what is going on.

Vampires that have wizards for mates need to bring them here so their mates can see them. I want every vampire to know what has happened. Tell Black that he is in charge of starting our own newspaper.

Tell McMerrill, the head of finances to strike a deal with the goblins, we need to make sure the wizards don't touch our money, and to start our own branch of banking, goblins don't care about species they only care about profit. "

Severus kept on listing the things that needed to be done, while Lucius wrote it down in his notebook.


End file.
